


Stress Relief

by Blackened_Blood_In_The_Moonlight



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Bondage, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackened_Blood_In_The_Moonlight/pseuds/Blackened_Blood_In_The_Moonlight
Summary: You and Yoosung have been studying hard, and you decide that you both need a break. ;)





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Just your typical PWP. Enjoy.

7:45 p.m., Saturday

 

You are lounging peacefully on the couch, legs stretched across Yoosung’s lap as you type away at your computer, when a defeated groan breaks the silence. Your gaze flits up to see him leaning his head back against the couch, tiredly rubbing his eyes underneath his glasses. His Pathology textbook is open to some section on viral infections in horses.

 

“Hard topic?” You ask, lowering your laptop screen to better look at him. Yoosung head tilts to the side, looking at you with those frustrated puppy-dog eyes as he nods slightly.

 

“There’s just so many diseases to memorize!!” He grumbles. “I don’t even plan on working with horses! Why do they think I care about Encephalomyelitis!!”

 

You can’t help but laugh, which earns you a small glare.

 

“Sorry,” you say, still grinning. “It’s just if I had a dollar for every time I said that about an ochem mechanism…well, I’d probably have enough money to pay off my loans.”

 

Yoosung sticks out his tongue, as if he already wasn’t adorable enough. “Well, it’s fucking unnecessary. They should let us pick the species we actually give a shit about and skip the other ones.”

 

You fein shock at his cursing. “Yoosung, who taught you such dirty words?”

 

He sets his books on the coffee table with a _thud_ and pulls his legs out from under you, putting one on each side of your thighs so he’s hovering over you.

 

“Hmmm,” he whispers. “I think that might have been you.”

 

“You know,” you say, putting your laptop on the table too, “We’ve both been busy and stressed with classes. And…I know a great solution for stress…” Fingers trail up his arm, lightly tugging at his sweatshirt.

 

Yoosung’s blush is immediate as you can see him picturing indecent things. Two years you’ve been together, and he still is so clearly timid. It’s endearing really.

 

He leans closer to rest his forehead against yours.

 

“I—-will—will you take care of me (Y/N)?” he asks.

You don’t answer, just grin and thread your fingers firmly through his bleached blonde hair as you press your lips to his. Your boyfriend’s response time is truly magical, instantly letting out a soft, breathy moan just from the kiss. You kiss him harder and grab the collar of his hoodie. One push and before he knows what’s happening you both tumble off the couch.

 

You succeed in your goal to get on top of him, and right away start planting kisses on his neck and ears. Yoosung shudders, head tilting back further to expose his neck to you. As you begin to suck on his neck, one hand moves down to palm his crotch through his sweatpants.

 

“OH!” He grasps, fumbling at the ground for purchase until he realizes he can grab your hips. You chuckle to feel that he’s already hard, and when you slip your hand under the waistband of his bottoms, you can feel him slick with precum.

 

“Looks like my puppy is already excited,” you whisper in his ear.

  
“Ehh,” He whines at the nickname, face flushing pink.

 

You give his cock a gentle squeeze, and begin stroking up and down as slow as possible, teasing him.

 

“Mo-more, please,” he whispers. Hips buck up in an attempt to increase the friction, but you laugh and press your free hand down on his stomach.

 

“Patience,” you whisper coyly. “It’s why you’re having trouble with your studying. You want it all to _come_ at once,” you say, enunciating the hard C slowly. “But you have to earn it,” you say as you abruptly stand up, leaving him without any contact.

 

“Get on the bed and strip,” you command before he can speak. He pulls himself to his feet and eagerly moves to your bedroom. You sidle after him, steps slow to build the tension. When you reach your room you see a beautiful sight—Yoosung, completely naked and lying on his back, head pressed against the pillows.

 

You smirk. “Don’t move,” you order. He nods, eyes wide in anticipation.

 

Your fingers play at the bottom of your sweater and you pull it upward, slowly bearing your skin inch by inch. When you reach your head you throw it on the floor unceremoniously and unclasp your bra.  
“Enjoying the view?” you say as you pull off your sweats, leaving just your panties on to tantalize him further.

 

“Yes,” he breathes, eyes clearly drinking you in. You have complete power over him, so much that you don’t even need handcuffs to know that he’ll stay exactly where you ordered him to.

 

You grab his ankles and pull him further down the bed, then crawl onto the mattress and swing a leg over his chest until your crotch is positioned right above his face.

 

You lean down to nibble his ear and whisper, “Do you want a taste?”

 

“More than anything.”

 

“More than anything… what?” You repeat. He blushes, pupils blown wide.

 

“More than anything—Mistress,” he breathes.

 

“Good boy,” You stroke his hair once, then curl your fingers tightly around a few strands and push your hips towards him. Yoosung lets out a cry, half in pain, half in pleasure, as his mouth makes contact with your wet panties.

 

“Prove to me you deserve it,” You order, and his tongue darts out, lapping at the fabric, pressing his lips against it to get as close to the real thing as he can.

 

“Mmm,” you sigh, not entirely satisfied, but knowing you have to be the one with restraint. Somehow, even with the ghost of his tongue through your panties, you still manage to become thoroughly soaked, and only when you can’t take it anymore do you pull your underwear off and move back to press your heat down against Yoosung’s mouth.

 

He wraps his arms behind your back then, holding you in position as his tongue darts around, tasting you, exploring every inch.

  
“Ohhh!” you moan when he makes contact with your clit and gives it a few flicks with his tongue, and you can’t help your fingers tightening in his hair to steady yourself when he pushes inside you.

 

“Such– a– good boy,” you stammer as he worships you. You reach back, and when your fingers close around his hardness, he lets out a cry in surprise.

 

“I got you,” you whisper, stroking his length in a steady, fast rhythm. His tongue pushes deeper in response, as if he’s devouring your being. Heart racing, breathes faltering, you cry out his name and feel your orgasm ripple through you. He moans, and in perfect synch shoots his load on his stomach. You laugh, flushed in pleasure, but you’re not done with him yet. You move back and finally see his face, hair a mess and mouth sticky with your cum, and you kiss him, tasting your juices on his lips.

 

“We’re just getting started pet,” You whisper. You reach over to the bed table and pull your flogger out of the drawer, setting it on the bed before grabbing his cock again. It only takes a few strokes before he’s hard once more, and you laugh.

 

“Always so eager—I’m going to ride you like the toy you are,” you say. You position his dick before your entrance and slowly lower yourself on it, gasping to feel yourself so full.

 

“Ahh, (Y/N), fuck me!!” Yoosung moans your name like a prayer, and bucks his hips up to meet yours in tandem. You feel yourself losing control as his thrusts get faster, more wild, and you scratch your nails down his chest, watching the red marks bloom at your touch.

 

“who do you serve?” you growl with a rough pinch to his nipple.

 

“You, Mistress!!!” You pick up your flogger, flexing your fingers around the leather, and bring it down once on his stomach, pulling a cry from his lips.

 

*SMACK*

 

“Can anyone else please you like I can?

 

*SMACK*

 

He cries out again at the second blow, fingers digging into the sheets for dear life. “NO MISTRESS!”

 

*SMACK*

 

A third hit, this time on his arm, and you see him visibly surrender to the mix of pain and desire.

 

“What would you do if someone else tried to take me from you?” Bingo. His eyes widen, and in a nearly unrecognizable tone he growls, “Punish them.”

 

The flogger falls from your hand as you thrust with all your remaining energy, shouting his name as Yoosung bursts and comes inside of you. With a heavy sigh, you raise your hips off of him and his cock slips out.

 

You throw one of your blankets over both of you and curl up against his chest, feeling his heartbeat steadily return to normal.

 

“Are you okay, love?” you say softly. “I kind of jumped your bones,” you giggle. He chuckles, taking in the scent of your soft hair and pulling you tighter. “Better than I’ve been in weeks—thank you,” he murmurs. You carefully caress the red marks you left on his arm and stomach and press a kiss to his chest.

 

“I love you more than anything (Y/N),” he whispers, and even though you’ve heard it a thousand times, your heart soars.

 

“I love you too, Yoosung. Let’s sleep for a while, we both deserve it.”

 

You drift off with a smile on your lips, knowing that no matter what the world throws at you, you’ll have Yoosung there to face it.


End file.
